


miracle bus (oneshot)

by haree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I need motivation, M/M, Oneshot, ajsjjs i want to sleep, definitely nomin, i hope you like it though, its almost midnight here lol, nomin, please leave kudos and comments, this is so gay im crying, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haree/pseuds/haree
Summary: Jeno used to be someone who does not believe perfect and pretty boys exist outside of books and movies -until he meets Na Jaemin, the boy on the bus who loses hope in humanity as each day goes by.





	miracle bus (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> For the nomin hoes out there,  
> this one for y'all ♡

It had been twenty minutes and a bus still has not arrived.  
Jaemin removes both of his ipods and takes a few steps forward, making his sole kisses the red-hot gravel avenue of Seoul. It’s the second day of summer which plainly means the red-hot and burning gravel avenue is normal, so Jaemin is not surprise at how the heat of it still hovers inside his slip-on. The dazzling of sunlight kills his eyes though he saves it by covering them with his right hand. He steadily gazes at the endless road and sighs as he notices the null of vehicles.

Nonetheless, Jaemin strides back to the bench and admire the busy coffee shop right across the street. He notices: that it’s a perfect picture opportunity, that although it’s not rush hour, the café would make it seems like it, that the decor is oddly eye-catching and that one of the professors he know is sitting in front of a lazy his age, and he smiles along whenever they laugh about something he would never know about.

There, the bus, he has been waiting for what seem like hours. It stops perfectly as its door open right in front of him, not needing for him to walk. The bus’s driver is familiar, he grins to indicate politeness and the driver returns it back. He pays and hops on the last available seat. 

Jaemin has always loved riding buses, he prefers them over the subway. The scenery is fresh and people seem more lively and colourful in buses. He also venerates the people on buses: how students would read books, how elders would chit chat despite being strangers and how cute the couples are.

Jaemin would usually listen to music, but today is the day he’s in need of peace and silence. Though the silence is ruined as kids hop onto the bus, making weird noises and weird screams that Jaemin can’t help but cringe. A pregnant lady around the age of thirty climbs onto the bus and frowns as she looks around. After realization, Jaemin leaps out of his seat and gestures the woman to take it. But one of the said kids quickly dives into the seat, displaying a smirk. 

With disappointment, Jaemin moves to the middle of the bus and grabs onto one of the yellow and coarse pole, which oddly reminds him of stripper’s poles but he shakes his head to also shake that image off. The lady also stands as no one would give up their seat which angers Jaemin a bit as he irritatedly glances around the bus. 

The bus driver looks through the rearview mirror and that catches Jaemin’s attention. The driver also worries that something might happen. So, without thinking, Jaemin troubles himself and taps onto a boy without a visual of him, which is an odd thing for someone like Jaemin would do.

The boy looks up drowsily with his earphones still glued to his ears. After a few seconds, the boy lifts one of his eyebrows which displays that he’s questioning why Jaemin did that. Jaemin quickly catches the gist of it and in a sweet but still deep tone, he requests, “May you stand so this pregnant lady over there,” he points to her, “can comfortably sit here?” 

The boy slightly parts his lips; nods and pushes himself off the seat. Jaemin quickly alerts the lady which earns him a thank you. He smiles to himself, feeling proud of his actions.

“That’s very nice of you to do,” said a voice beside him.

Jaemin turns to his right and meets the earlier boy. He nods, “I just don’t understand how people would just sit in their seats while noticing things like this. Sometimes I lose hope in humanity.”

“Very wise and relatable. This is why I only fall in love with boys in movies and especially books - and on this bus too.” the boy smiles making his eyes decease its size and after a few blinks, Jaemin fully understands what the latter just said: he likes Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s cheeks flashes tint pink, almost the colour of his lip and his stomach flutters as he replays what the latter said: he likes Jaemin, he likes Jaemin, he likes Jaemin. Just like that, Jaemin’s smile widens as broad as the bus. 

“I’m Jeno, you?” asks the boy.

“Jaemin, Na Jaemin.” 

“Cute name for-”

“For a cute boy? Man that pick up line only exists in wattpad. Step up your game, Jeno.” Jaemin smiles.

Jeno playfully puts his hand onto his chest, faking a pout, “Well that was rude but did it hurt though? Like be honest.”

“What? Hurt? What do you mean?” 

“Like did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Jeno does his eye smile again and giggles whereas Jaemin just smile, smile until his mouth hurts. 

The ten minutes conversation between the two comes in a halt when Jeno sadly say, “I think I’m going to go soon. Trade numbers?” he nabs out his phone. Jaemin mouths a ‘sure’ and the two trade numbers. 

Maybe pretty boys do exist in real life and mayhaps I just got myself one, smiles Jeno as he walks down the bus. The two exchange their last goodbyes with a ton of waves, and Jeno does not stop until the miracle bus goes out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please fight me if there are many errors hehe and to justify myself, I finished this in an hour and could not fight the urge to not post it. And please leave kudos and comments, I need motivation and love ♡


End file.
